


there's got to be a simpler explanation

by blarkeontheark



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, It just happened, M/M, Necromancy, but i'll give it a shot anyway, fun times with kaz's plan backfiring, i really didnt mean to start writing this fic, mostly i didnt want to write this because who the fuck can write kaz properly, my heart says give them a break but my brain says make them suffer, nina goes down a pretty dark path, timejumps of a few months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: “Ten years.”That’s what Inej Ghafa told Kaz Brekker as she pulled the anchor from her boat.Ten years. She would return to Ketterdam in ten years.Not everything went quite as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ten years.”

That’s what Inej Ghafa had told Kaz Brekker as she pulled the anchor from her boat. 

Ten years. She would return to Ketterdam in ten years. 

Kaz could wait ten years. 

After all, he wasn’t likely to forget Inej. 

If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to jump on that ship with her. Leave the Barrel and Ketterdam behind. He would miss it, it was his home, but—

Inej. It all really came back to Inej. 

And so Kaz resolved to wait. 

…

YEAR ONE, MONTH FIVE

“Letter for you.” Wylan Van Eck ghosted past Jesper Fahey, who was perched on the kitchen counter of the Van Ecks’ spacious home. 

“From who?” Jesper wrinkled his nose. 

“Why are you asking me?”

“It was a rhetorical question,” Jesper said, knowing full well Wylan couldn’t make out the letters on the envelope. “How do you know it’s for me?”

“It looked different from the letters addressed to me,” Wylan said. “Is it not yours?”

Jesper flipped the envelope. Sure enough, Jesper Fahey was scrawled on the front. 

“No, it is,” Jesper said. “Thanks.”

Wylan nodded and dropped into a chair as Jesper slid the letter out of the envelope and scanned the sender name.

NINA ZENIK

“Who’s it from?”

“Nina,” Jesper said slowly. “I haven’t heard from her since she left to bury Matthias.”

“Has Kaz?”

“I’m not bothering Kaz with this. He’s just starting to stop thinking about…” Jesper trailed off. “You know.”

“Inej being gone for ten years?”

“To put it bluntly.”

Wylan went quiet. “You miss her.”

Jesper exhaled. “Yeah, I do,” he said. “She’s one of us, you know?”

Wylan nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “She is.”

Jesper snorted. “Look at us now,” he said. “Missing the happy ending we never deserved.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Wylan said lightly. “My happy ending might be right in front of me.”

…

YEAR ONE, MONTH SEVEN

Nina Zenik was tired of waiting.

She didn’t know what she was waiting for, exactly—her original powers, maybe. Her four remaining friends to come rescue her when she didn’t have the strength to find her way back to them. A return letter from Jesper, to whom she’d sent a bullshit cheery greeting she’d been sure he’d see right through.

Matthias to come back.

Nina had thought putting him in the ground herself would ease some of the pain of losing him. She should have known that nothing would, except time.

It was still taking time.

In the meantime, she took long walks at night through graveyards, stirring up dust and bone in a tornado to swirl around her, raging among the dried leaves and hints of snow.

She felt as powerful as the storm. She felt as dead as the wind. 

…

YEAR ONE, MONTH ELEVEN

The Wraith docked in Fjerda.

“Hey, shadow girl.”

Inej, from the crow’s nest, crouched to glance down at the man standing below her. Suli, tall and broad with dark, wavy hair and peculiarly light eyes. 

“I’m busy,” she called down to Ruen. 

“Doing what?”

“Pretending you don’t exist.”

He grinned and grabbed a rope, swinging to catch the ladder to climb up beside her. “We’re here. No man’s land. Except some lonely drüskelle and a few rogue Grisha.”

“I just want to check up on Nina,” Inej protested. 

Ruen was another Barrel runaway she’d picked up in Ketterdam—she’d been back, quite a few months ago. 

It was about four months after she’d said goodbye to Kaz, and she’d been feeling unbearably lonely and almost like she was missing her own left arm. If her left arm was a brooding, plotting, scheming boy with a reluctance to make contact with other people and a depth of emotion that often surprised her. 

Ten years seemed like a long time. And so, with a forced smile, she’d lied that they needed to make an emergency supply stop in Ketterdam.

Though her voice had shaken slightly, no one thought anything of it, and so they’d steered into a harbor out of view of the Barrel. Far, far out of view. 

An hour of clambering rooftops later, Inej had hovered atop the Slat, gripping the rooftop. Unwilling to go lower. 

Kaz’s office was. Right. There. 

Kaz was right under her feet. That had been enough for her to exhale and swing from the roof to the side of the building. 

Quiet. Silent. Invisible. The Wraith. 

Gripping the side of the building, she’d desperately willed that Kaz hadn’t taken note of her presence. That he wasn’t waiting by the window. 

Carefully, she’d poked her head ever so slightly around the side of the window. 

And there he was. Crumpled at his desk, head in his hands. 

“What am I doing here?” she’d whispered to herself. She was hanging off the side of the Slat, watching Kaz Brekker. 

How she’d missed him. 

She’d desperately wanted to reach forward. Open the window. Throw herself forward and let him catch her. 

But she was Inej, and he was Kaz, and that could never happen.

And so she’d clawed her way back to the roof. 

“Wraith.”

She’d whirled, drawing her knives and standing to face the unfamiliar voice. 

“Who are you?” she’d demanded in Kerch. Quietly. Not forgetting that Kaz was still right below her. 

“I come in peace,” he‘d said. “You’re the Wraith, aren’t you?” He’d looked her up and down. “Shorter than I’d thought.”

Inej’s temper had flared. “Why are you following me?”

“My name is Ruen,” he’d said. “I want to join you.”

“Join me?”

“Wherever you’re going.” He’d stuck his chin out slightly. “Whatever you’re doing. I could be useful to you.”

“Oh?”

He’d gestured across the city. “I’ve been following you on the ground since you docked.”

Inej cursed inwardly. She’d been too preoccupied worrying about Kaz to notice this stranger following her across Ketterdam.

“Why do you want to come with me?”

“I have nowhere else to go.”

“Why not join up with the Dregs?” Inej had cast her glance downwards. “Kaz could use a new spider, and clearly you're skilled.”

“Kaz Brekker is not someone I’m eager to get tangled up with.” Ruen had given her a long look. “He’s far too unpredictable. You seem much more entertaining.”

Inej let out a snort. “Fine. Okay. Give me your weapons.”

“My weapons?”

“Yeah. You travel on foot back to the boat, weaponless. And if you live that long, I’ll give you a shot,” Inej challenged. “Give me your weapons or walk away without them.”

Ruen had shaken his head. “I’m not that stupid.”

He disappeared over the side of the building. Distantly, Inej had heard him hit the ground, far below, and winced. Kaz had definitely heard that. 

Which was intentional, she’d realized. Ruen had noticed that she didn't want to be heard and was making sure she got out without being noticed. 

She almost regretted letting him go. Almost.

As she’d boarded the ship again, she nodded tersely to her parents and crew. “Let’s go,” she said. 

As they’d cast off, Inej noticed a faint shadow from the crow’s nest. She’d looked up—and almost yelled. 

“Inej?”

“We have a stowaway,” she’d snapped, clambering to the top. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oops,” he’d said, deadpan. “Wrong boat.”

“You insolent—” Inej had begun, then shook her head. 

“Yes?” Ruen had grinned.

Inej had sighed, trying not to laugh. “Welcome to the team.”

It had been seven months since that day, and Inej had never had cause to wish she’d turned around and kicked Ruen back onshore—or overboard. 

No, Ruen had proved a perfect fit for her crew. 

“I’m just checking on Nina,” Inej repeated. 

“Are you trying to convince her to come with us?”

She chewed on her lip, moving to tuck her recently shortened dark hair behind her ear. It was cut sharply under her chin now, blowing freely in the wind. “I don’t know yet.”

“Let me know when you make a decision,” Ruen said dryly. 

Inej climbed down from the crow’s nest and ignored Ruen’s offered hand as she jumped. 

“It’s gentlemanly,” he called after her. 

“It’s unnecessary.”

She found herself laughing and joking with Ruen. She’d never quite...joked with anyone before. She and Jesper had shares the occasional banter, but—

Jesper. Another arrow in her side. She desperately missed Jesper. And Wylan. And Nina. And—

No. She wasn’t going to think of Kaz. She was here to see Nina.

And hopefully not have to leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAR TWO, MONTH THREE

“How long has it been since we’ve heard from Inej?”

Jesper started. “Inej?”

“Yes. Her last letter said she’d be in touch.” Wylan frowned. “That was about a month ago, right?”

“Um. Yes.” Jesper skimmed through the pile of mail. Most were for Jan Van Eck, who was safely locked away in prison. A few were for Wylan. One was for Jesper, an old friend from the tables. And… “Here’s one from Inej.”

“Open it!”

Jesper forced a smile as he slid the letter from the envelope and scanned it. “She’s great,” he said. “She might stop in Ketterdam in a few months, but right now she’s having a great time up in Fjerda. She misses us.”

“I miss her, too,” Wylan said. 

Jesper felt an ache in his throat as he nodded. “So do I.”

He chucked the letter into the fire as Wylan left. 

There was no letter from Inej. There never had been. Jesper couldn’t bear to tell Wylan the truth: that he hadn’t heard a single thing from Inej in over a year. Not since she left Ketterdam for good.

And the worst part: that he feared he never would again.

…

YEAR TWO, MONTH FOUR

Nina made sure they never found her.

Inej was back for the second time in a year, looking for her with that stupid boy of hers. 

She was finished grieving. She didn’t say his name anymore.

No, she was going to start fresh. Nowhere near Ketterdam. Maybe she’d give Ravka a try.

Anyway, it couldn’t get worse.

…

YEAR TWO, MONTH EIGHT

“Jesper Fahey.”

The door opened. Although it was midnight, light from the hall pooled in, and Jesper struggled to adjust his eyes.

The expression on Wylan’s face was murderous.

“What’s wrong?” Jesper asked, sitting up straight.

“What’s wrong?” Wylan repeated. “Where is Inej, Jesper? Where is Inej?”

Jesper’s mind blanked. “She—uh—”

“You don’t know where she is.”

“Her last letter’s on the table—it’s—”

“This letter isn’t from Inej.”

Jesper swung his legs over the bed, scrambling to the door. “Wylan.”

“None of them have been, have they?” Wylan asked coldly. “You’ve been lying to me.”

Jesper dropped his gaze.

“Why?”

“I didn’t know what to tell you,” Jesper blurted. “Inej has never sent us anything.” His voice caught, and he forced it past the ache in his throat. “I don’t know whether she’s alive or dead.”

“And instead you tricked me. Giving me fake information. You don’t know where Inej is. You never did.”

“No.”

Wylan dropped the letter at his feet and walked away.

“Wylan!”

“Jes, you’ve been lying to me.” He couldn’t mistake the hurt and outrage in Wylan’s voice. “I can’t just move past that.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

“What does that mean, you can’t just move past that?” Jesper strode forward. “Are you leaving me?”

Wylan didn’t answer.

“Wylan?”

“I’m going to bed,” he said, abruptly slamming the door closed behind him.

Jesper couldn’t breathe.

…

At four bells, Jesper couldn’t sleep alone. 

If Wylan noticed him enter the room, he didn’t turn his head from the pillow. As Jesper slid under the covers next to him, he reluctantly shifted to make room.

“I’m so sorry,” Jesper whispered.

Wylan mumbled something under his breath and fell asleep pressed against Jesper’s shoulder.

…

YEAR TWO, MONTH NINE

Kaz watched from the shadows as Jesper hitched his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked.

He almost didn’t want to reveal himself.

“You can come out, Kaz,” Jesper said heavily. “I know you’re there.”

Kaz waited a beat. Then, “You’re getting better at this,” he said. “Even if you’re only guessing whether I’m there half the time.”

“Yeah,” he said dully. “Listen, if you’re asking me to come back to the Barrel—”

“I’m not asking,” Kaz said. “I’m telling you that I could use you around. You’re the best sharpshooter I know.”

Jesper clutched his chest dramatically. “A compliment? From Kaz Brekker?”

“Not a compliment,” Kaz growled. “A fact. Listen, Jesper—”

“I can’t,” Jesper said. “After Wylan broke up with me…I can’t hang around the city anymore. I have to get the hell out of here.”

“Join up with Inej?” Kaz asked bitterly. “Hunt down Nina in Fjerda?”

Jesper opened his mouth, then closed it. Of course Kaz knew everything that happened. “You know why Wylan…why he hates me now.”

“Of course I do.” Kaz leaned against his cane. “I would as well, if I didn’t know from the beginning those letters weren’t from Inej.”

Jesper swore under his breath. “You’re a pain in my ass, Kaz.”

“Always.”

He seemed to melt into the shadows, and in seconds Jesper couldn’t tell he was even there in the first place.

As was the way of Kaz Brekker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i almost didn't update this, but i got my first comment on this fic, which kinda makes me want to get back to writing it after ignoring it for like two weeks

YEAR THREE, MONTH ONE

Inej stretched her arms above her head and scraped the blade of her knife against a stone.

“Another haircut?” Ruen asked from behind her. “It wasn’t even that long.”

“It was starting to reach below my shoulders,” Inej said. “Plus, I wanted to watch the sunrise.”

“It is a lovely one.” Ruen cast her a glance. “Do you mind telling me why we’re heading for Ravka?”

“After my parents stopped in Weddle, we have a year until we have to pick them up.” Inej lifted her chin. “I got word from a scout that there’s an unfamiliar Grisha with unusual powers residing in Rafka.”

“Oh.” Ruen understood instantly. “She’s on the run? From us?”

“She’s got to be,” Inej said grimly. “We haven’t had anything to do in a while, and I thought maybe…we could try one more time.”

“Inej,” Ruen said gently. Inej. Not Wraith, not shadow girl. “We may not find her.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Inej snapped. “Now move, you’re blocking the view.”

Ruen snickered. “I am the view.”

Inej shoved him and he almost fell overboard laughing. 

…

YEAR THREE, MONTH SIX

Nina was sick and tired of the cold.

She was sick and tired of missing Matthias. She was sick and tired of practicing controlling human remains. She was even getting tired of forming entire skeletons back together and making them walk across the graveyard. (And that was always amusing.) She was sick and tired of constantly running from her friends.

Rumors of ghosts struck the very heart of Ravka, but Nina knew it was just the children that ran past the graveyard and saw her inside.

That was why she had gone to Ravka, anyway. To get away from the cold. But she could only hide in the mountains, and the mountains were freezing. 

She could have hidden from Inej if she wanted to. But she didn’t. She let the Wraith spot her a mile out from up a tree.

“Nina!”

She winced at hearing her own name.

“Inej,” she said.

She didn’t deny how good it was to see her friend again. She hadn’t heard, seen or spoken to Inej in two and a half years.

“We’ve been trying to find you for ages.” Inej’s hair was short, much shorter than Nina had ever seen it. She tucked a stray lock behind her ear. “We went to Fjerda,” she continued. “Twice. We couldn’t find you.”

That’s because you didn’t have Kaz, Nina wanted to say. But she only shook her head in false sympathy.

“Well, I wish I’d run into you.”

“No, you don’t,” Inej said. “You needed a break. I respect that.”

Nina turned her attention to the man standing beside Inej, widening her eyes as she looked him up and down. “New boyfriend?”

Inej snorted. “Not in this lifetime. This is a piece of Barrel garbage I picked up a few years ago.” She knocked the man’s arm with her shoulder. “This is Ruen Bajar.”

“I’m Nina Zenik.” She batted her eyelashes slightly, extending a hand. “How come I never saw you in the Barrel?”

“I’m a bit of a wraith myself,” Ruen answered. 

“I told him to leave me alone and be Kaz’s new right hand man,” Inej added. “He snuck onto my ship.”

“Somehow I don’t think Kaz quite goes for his type,” Nina said dryly, noticing Inej’s expression cloud over slightly. “Inej…have you talked to Kaz at all? Even once?”

Inej shook her head. “He could reach me if he wanted to,” she said quietly.

“You’re the one that left him.”

“And I told him when I’d come back. I haven’t forgotten.” She set her chin. “Ten years. It’s only been two and a half.”

“You haven’t forgotten, huh?” Nina cast a glance at Ruen, and then sighed and extended her wrists as if to receive handcuffs. “Okay. I surrender. I’ll come with you.”

Inej blinked. “You will?”

“Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No!” Inej’s eyes lit up. “I was hoping you would.”

“I thought maybe you were.” Nina gave her the briefest of smiles. “On one condition.”

“Okay.”

“We have to stop in Fjerda,” Nina said. “There’s something there I want to…pick up.”

“Done.” Inej hesitated, then leaned forward and lightly embraced Nina.

Nina could tell it took a lot for her to do that. Inej wasn’t one to lightly hug someone. Although, she seemed to be close enough with Ruen that she could make casual physical contact with him.

She worried about Ruen. About Kaz, more specifically. Kaz didn’t show his feelings, but he had them. And somehow, he’d given them all to Inej.

She just hoped Inej wouldn’t crumble them into nothing.

…

YEAR THREE, MONTH TEN

“Jesper, you know I love having you here.”

Jesper, who was sitting by the window, twisted to see his father standing in the doorway with a rueful smile. His Kaelish hair, underlit by the setting sun, appeared as though it would burst into flames at any given moment. 

“It’s been good to be home,” Jesper said quietly. 

“When are you going to go?”

“Go where?” Jesper asked incredulously. 

“Anywhere. Everywhere. See the world. Have more of a future than your old man’s farm.”

“Remember what happened the last time I went away?” Jesper asked bitterly. 

“You’ve done incredible things, Jesper.” Colm sat by his son’s side. “You smuggled a man off the White Island and saved his life, all while convincing the world he was dead. You became the best sharpshooter in Ketterdam. You learned how to properly use your powers. You found your truest friends.”

Jesper winced as the words hit him sharply. “I didn’t find them. I lost them.”

He thought of Wylan, alone in his father’s house with no one to read his letters. 

He thought of himself, alone in this house with no one to read letters to. 

Of Kaz, stuck in an office with an unfamiliar crew. Of Inej, her determined, set face pointed towards the sun. Of Nina, alone on the ice. Of Matthias, dead and buried somewhere in Fjerda. 

“You’re right,” he said. “I’ve got to do something.”

“Jesper?”

He grabbed his duffel bag, hanging by the door. “You’re right, Da. I do have to get out of here.”

He disappeared upstairs, shoving clothes into a duffel bag. And—buried in a drawer. There they were. His pearl-handled revolvers. 

He lifted them. The familiar weight in his hands was a burden off his shoulders. Like he'd been holding his breath for a year until he exhaled.

Setting them down on the desk, he slipped a piece of paper onto it and picked up a pen. 

He was Jesper goddamn Fahey. A year of moping around his farm wasn’t setting him back.

He set the pen to the paper, carefully scrawling across the top. 

INEJ GHAFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my tumblr url—@abbygrifffin  
> shadowhunters tumblr—@clarystele  
> tgp tumblr—@eleanorshellstr0p


End file.
